Sayuri Kuchiki
Sayuri Kuchiki (朽木百合, Kuchiki Sayuri), née Sayuri Fujimura (藤村小百合, Fujimura Sayuri) is the Captain of the 6th Division as well as the wife of the deceased Byakuya Kuchiki. Her lieutenant is Kurō Akutagawa. Appearance Sayuri is an attractive woman with a kind heart. She has long blonde hair maintained in what appears to be a , save for a few strands, varying in size, around her face and light purple eyes. She wears a white undergarment underneath a yellow and a light blue . Her changes shades and colors just about every day and usually depends on her mood that morning when dressing. Personality Although usually quiet and soft-spoken, Sayuri is not afraid to bring out a more harsh side to herself in order to deliver discipline to subordinates who break the rules or to kill enemies and resembles in this way. She rarely speaks and prefers to keep to herself, although she spends a lot of time with Kurō and appears to have talked with him about her feelings towards the loss of her husband, something she rarely does. She, much like Byakuya, has a strong respect for the rules and will quickly discipline someone, even from another squad, should they break a rule and has had this quality since Byakuya died. Sayuri is known for having problems sleeping, possibly because of the lingering grief over the loss of her husband, and she tends to wander the halls of the Sixth Division at night, which has caused her to gain the name "Ghost of the Sixth Division". When Byakuya was alive, she was an almost polar opposite of her current self. She was talkative, but still soft-spoken, possessing a kind, but firm voice. She also preferred to avoid bringing out her harsh side and usually refused to discipline others. She was often seen with Byakuya, usually spending time with him both on-duty and off-duty, despite her position as his Third Seat. She also had a strong discern for the rules, something Byakuya found amusing. Her favorite color is slate gray, for obvious reasons, and she shares a love for cherry blossoms with Byakuya, which possibly contributed to their usual place of spending time together: in a cherry blossom wood. History Sayuri was born into the Fujimura clan, as the daughter of the Head of the family. She was introduced to Byakuya when she was young, and the two quickly became friends. Throughout her childhood, she assisted in Byakuya's training, claiming that it was her job as the heir to Fujimura clan to assist the heir of the Kuchiki clan. Around the time she was nineteen, she became the head of her clan, after her father went insane and slaughtered at least fifty members of their clan. She was forced to allow her father to be placed in the , and then had to force herself not to visit him. Sayuri received news of Byakuya's marriage to Hisana Kuchiki, a commoner from Rukongai, from Yoruichi. Though she did love Byakuya, she stated that she wanted him to be happy and that if he loved Hisana, she would leave the marriage be. Five years into the marriage, when Hisana fell ill and was near death, Sayuri joined Byakuya at her side, feeling it was her duty to be of any possible help. While she nursed Hisana to the best of her ability, Hisana still passed away and both Byakuya and Sayuri grieved for her. She later met Rukia when Byakuya adopted her into the Kuchiki clan, and immediately noticed the resemblance between Rukia and Hisana, suspecting relations. Shortly after Byakuya became the captain of the Sixth Division, Sayuri became the Third Seat, quite possibly in order to support and help Byakuya as much as possible. Plot ''Bleach'' Agent of the Shinigami Arc Soul Society Arc Hueco Mundo Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc The Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc ''Bleach: Next Generation'' Introductory Arc The Second Arrancar War Arc Powers & Abilities Trivia Quotes Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Kuchiki Family Category:Characters Category:Captains